


Answer

by the_lanky_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I've never even kissed someone before?, I've never written kissing before, M/M, One-Shot, SO, So yeah, There be kissing, if it's inaccurate blame the fanfics I've read, really this is just me practicing writing this since it's not particularly in my comfort zone, some making out, this is probably a total trainwreck, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Iwaizumi gets an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Never written kissing scenes before. Go me. First one I've done. TBH I don't even know what this is. I hope it's alright!

Oikawa wipes his sweaty hands on his dark colored jeans and steels himself before knocking on the door. Oikawa winces when he gets a grumbled "what do you want?" from inside the bedroom.

  
"I, ah, need to talk to you," Oikawa says, mentally kicking himself for how lame he sounds right now.

  
"I don't wanna talk," Iwaizumi grumbles.

  
_I know, I know, but I really need to tell you something._

  
"Please, just, give me a chance to even answer you," Oikawa says, pressing his forehead against the wooden door, eyes shut tightly.

  
"I already know the answer," came the muffled response.

  
"Iwa, please," Oikawa whimpers out, gritting his teeth.

  
The taller of the two nearly falls when Iwaizumi flings open the door. Oikawa manages to keep from falling by clutching tightly onto Iwaizumi's Godzilla shirt, face instinctively buried in his best friend's neck.

  
"Iwa-chan, I'm—"

  
"Don't say it," Iwaizumi grumbles, yanking himself away from Oikawa's clutches. "I don't need your pity."

  
Just like that, the temporary bandage Oikawa managed to wrangle into place ripped off again, leaving their friendship bleeding and exposed.

  
"I don't pity you," Oikawa growls, reaching forward and grasping ahold of Iwaizumi's shirt once more.

  
"Then why are you here?" Iwaizumi snaps, face pulled into a scowl and muscles tensed under Oikawa's firm grasp. "To tease me? To make fun of me? To end our friendship? What the fuck do you _want_ Shittykawa?"

  
Iwaizumi almost looks desperate, as if willing Oikawa to magically disappear forever. But Oikawa refuses to leave, not when he's so close to getting what he's wanted since he was eleven.

  
" _What. Do. You. Want_ ," Iwaizumi growls again, pushing Oikawa back against the door, the taller feeling the door click shut against the lean muscles of his back.

  
"You," Oikawa says, and lunges forward.

  
Iwaizumi tastes a lot better than Oikawa could have imagined, more like chocolate than he expected, not that he particularly minds. Oikawa snatches Iwaizumi's bottom lip in between his teeth, causing a growl to erupt from Iwaizumi's chest. It's a nice sound, and Oikawa wants to hear it again, but he doesn't quite get the chance because what little headway he's made with pushing himself away from the door has been for naught. Iwaizumi's also a lot more aggressive than Oikawa would have imagined, not that he particularly minds that either.

  
Oikawa lets himself be pushed back against the door, hissing in pain when the doorknob presses against his back. Iwaizumi, though apparently aggressive, has never been one for truly hurting Oikawa, so they quickly adjust so that Oikawa is leaning back against more door and less doorknob. Much to Oikawa's surprise and delight, Iwaizumi is the one who runs his tongue across Oikawa's bottom lip first.

Oikawa parts his lips and swallows back a moan as Iwaizumi begins his exploration of Oikawa's mouth.

  
Oikawa lifts his hands and buries them in Iwaizumi's hair, raking his nails across the other's scalp. Iwaizumi moans quietly, rough and deep, and Oikawa answers with a satisfied hum at his newest discovery.

  
Oikawa makes it his personal mission to find out exactly how far Iwaizumi will let him go. He runs his hands through Iwaizumi's hair once more before starting on his quest, scratching across Iwaizumi's shoulders and back, easily being granted more muffled moans.

  
At this point, he's pretty sure Iwaizumi knows what he's doing, but he makes no move to stop him, so Oikawa keeps going.

Oikawa rakes his nails further down until his hands settle on Iwaizumi's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

  
This time Iwaizumi hums in satisfaction, nipping at Oikawa's bottom lip before pulling back.

Oikawa has to admit, this has been pretty fun, much better than with anyone else he's made out with. Iwaizumi just looks overall really good after a make out session, and Oikawa's really glad that no one else gets to see Iwaizumi like this, all flushed and grinning, content look on his face.

  
"So," Oikawa begins, but has to stop to clear his throat when his words come out all gravelly. "I guess that's your answer, huh, Iwa-chan."

  
Iwaizumi hums in response, leaning in to kiss Oikawa again.

Oikawa quickly decides that the wait was definitely, _definitely_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> How exactly did this scene come to be? No clue. What did Iwaizumi do before this? No clue. What was I thinking when I wrote this? Even I don't know.


End file.
